Dusk in the Dawn
by Leonian Duskbringer
Summary: After a year after the supposed "murder" Of the main six chaos was able to rain free, the one they all blamed will save the future with some help! (Multiple Oc's the ones Named are Calamity/SpellFang- Are owned by Ulisies Brimwell. Tsuyoshi- Owned by Saida. And Okami(Not that Okami)-Owned by twravq And Leo-owned by Me. WARNING THIS IS A CLOPFIC INTENDED FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE Warned
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Into the Forest of Illusions

**I had got so far so close to mustering up the courage to find my missing half the moment of my life she was there and now she's gone, I fear as though my actions caused this, their deaths were no accident in the eye's of the public. It's been one year since they died, since I had "Killed them." I have became an outcast the more people knew about me day after day, I finally had enough I entered the forest to escape the lies they spread about me. My name is Leonian Duskbringer or Leo or for short I have a mark that of a Lion and a clock have two marks yes two A colt with red and black coat along with red black tail.. I have been blamed for the death of the Elements and the fall of the Celestial peace, that was kept for so long.  
( Time: 12:53 a.m. Location: Forest of Illusions)  
Leo sighed, "Ugh...why do they spread these lies about me, I had no part in their deaths.." His face grim of the paper saying about his fault snippets of it missing held by a red glow as he organized the words in there, reading them and examining the study about the accident. "This may have not been my fault but who did this...?" Leo continued as his magic faded out as he placed a hoof to his face, as he felt an immense pain remembering the event that had occurred. "N-no It wasn't me..." Leo said as he looked behind him a bright orange light sitting at the entrance of the forest Leo's face went grim as he shouted softly to himself. "SHIT!" as he ran further into the forest with his evidence inside his bag. He lept over the fallen branches and shrubs, trying to stay hidden from the pursuer. 'Just fuck off.' Leo thought as he hit a tree face first, 'ahhh shit...' Leo thought as his horn glowed as he flipped gravity around himself as he flew in to the tree as he laid against the branches looking down to the light source a mare looked around, too see if she could find something such as movement, as she sighed as she sat down, "He's gone again..." 'Why does she want to see me?' Leo thought as he continued to watch the mare walk off. His gravity flipped again as he hit the ground head first. "Well that happened now time to try and get the time travel spell from the castle..." Leo said looking to the castle it's dark imposing look it obtained over the year of chaos.  
(Fade to black)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Let's do the timewarp!

**(Day: 6 Time 3:52 a.m Location: Ex-Canterlot streets)  
Leo was at the castle town early morning the skies were black and gray the clouds thundering as he wandered the streets ponies were depressed as they glared at him some spitting at him, and even those who threw whatever was closest to themselves, 'This will be the LAST time someone will ever treat me like crap I'm going to save them save the future from this chaotic future.' Leo said his hat tipped down now over his face as he neared the castle grounds. "Alright...all i need to do is...wait what the hell am I doing?" Leo said to himself, as he turned invisible as he walked slowly as too not wake the guards. 'wait what the hell am I doing? teleport...' Leo finally thought. as he teleported into the time section by StarSwirl the Bearded, Leo began to tear through the room as he searched for rewinding time and scrolls dealing with going into the past. "Come on come on..." Leo said as he finally found it "HAH!" Leo shouted as he immediately placed his hoof over his mouth, 'ahhh shit me and my big mouth...' Leo thought as he heard guards, "I HEARD A NOISE IN HERE!" shouted one, his voice demonic. "shit shit shit shit!" Leo said as he looked at the scroll preforming the magic arts inscribed on it. "THERE HE IS!" Shouted the black scaled demon his piercing red eyes locked with Leo's "Well Love to stay and chat with you fuckers but I have a date with destiny!" Leo said as he teleported out into a white void.  
(Fade to black again)**


End file.
